Torn
by Nayu Is Awesome
Summary: Entry for PurebloodPrincess09's contest. One-Shot. ShuuxMinorixReiji. Minori torn between the life she once had, and the one now. Torn between freedom, clinging on the hope of escaping, and staying. Torn between her feelings of continuing to fight on, or allow this darkness overtake her. Most of all, she is torn between two brothers.


**My entry for PurebloodPrincess09 contest. The contest's rules said I could pm it to her or post it on here, so I decided to do this. I decided to do a oneshot with Shuu, Minori, and Reiji. That is my OTP of Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides fanfic. If you guys never read it before. I recommend you to. It's really good. This is my first time writing something, so please forgive me for my bad grammar and such. I DO NOT own Diabolik Lovers or any of it's characters. I DO NOT own Minori, she belongs to PurebloodPrincess09. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

Minori Komori is sitting on the sofa in the music room in the Sakamaki Mansion. It has been almost two months since the Komori twins has lived here with the vampire brothers. During the beginning, it was rough for the sisters to get along with the Sakamaki brothers. Over time, after getting know them, little by little, the sisters soon came to love the brothers as friend, family, maybe even lovers. Who is to say.

Though they may have given up on hopes of leaving, mostly Yui. In fact, Minori still craves the freedom she still desires. The freedom to be uncaged from these vampires. The freedom to be free, and not a prey. The life she has, may not be all that bad anymore, but every creature desires to have free-will. Minori does. She's waiting, patiently for the right moment to escape.

However, that may never happen.

Her eyes watch Shuu play the violin across from her in silence. Completely ignoring she was in the room with him. It doesn't bother her, since he does this all the time whenever he plays his instruments. Minori finds it fascinating how he can make such beautiful music. She hopes one day he'll teach her, though it'll most likely will never happen. Since Shuu once said to her, she is horrible at singing, and bad at following instruction.

She continue to watch him in awe. Amaze by his wonderful talent.

Despite Shuu's apathetic nature, he sometimes opens up to Minori. He has no choice, with her constant poking to get to know him. At first, she always thought he was just a lazy vampire, not a care for the world that goes around him. Once she got him to start talking to her, she finds some interesting things about him.

That once upon a time, he cared, no.. he act alive. Even though he didn't take responsibilities then, he act alive. Enjoying life's moments. All because of his human friend Edgar, who died tragically in fire years later. Edgar was the reason why Shuu is the way he is now. His death has cause him to go into depression. It didn't help that his little brother, Reiji, was constantly remarking to him about how filthy he is and such.

Shuu just given up on caring.

Until she came...

"I'm tired..." Shuu mutter as he sets his violin down in it's case, and sits down next to Minori. It cause the poor girl to jump a little back, considering the blonde vampire likes to drink only her blood. The very thought made her heart jump, and smile just a bit.

"Maybe you should go lie down." Minori suggest, unsure what the eldest brother is going to do.

Shuu chuckles and leans his head on her shoulder. Snuggling at the crook of her neck, and it was no surprise Minori didn't pulled away. She was getting use to this. However, she did indeed blush and frown at his actions.

"B-Baka, what are you doing?"

"Quiet." He close his eyes and lays on her shoulders. "Let me sleep, you impudent woman..."

She was surprise he didn't drink from her, though he did earlier.

Minori watch the blonde vampire sleep on her shoulder soundlessly. Her pink eyes scan his handsome features, finding him more handsome than most of his brothers. This wasn't the first time she thought of him like this, nor will it be the last. She does find him attracting. He treats her nicer than most of his brothers, and it wouldn't be bad if they were together.

Her cheeks flush at the very thought.

Her? Together with Shuu?

Not in a million years.

She shook the thought away, and focus on her main goal; she always reminds herself each passing day. The goal to escape from this place.

Her eyes darted down to Shuu's face, feeling her face burn more, and her heart beat with that warm feeling.

Even if she does has feelings for him. She'll escape. Even though he is making it harder for her. Being near Shuu, makes her doubt herself. Wonders if she should stay or not.

He's not the only one who makes her feel this way.

"How annoying to find you here with that filth of a brother of mine."

Minori look up to meet the supposedly head of the house, since Shuu isn't taking the responsibilities. This duty falls down to Reiji, his little brother. Only brother who shares the same mother as him.

Reiji glares at his eldest brother with disgust, and hate. She don't blame him for hating his brother with such burning passion.

She blames their mother, Beatrix.

Their mother has played favorite and put all of her attention on Shuu. Leaving Reiji alone, not really having a mother at all. Beatrix focus on Shuu so much that he hated it. He hated the constant attention, restrictions, and such. It drove him to run away, and meet Edgar. It didn't help that Beatrix never gave Reiji a chance, no matter how many times he tried to impress her. If it wasn't for her, then these two wouldn't have a sour relationship.

Minori frowned at the younger vampire. "What do you want, Reiji?"

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

It bothers her, no, annoys her that Reiji is constantly after her. Telling her to act like a lady. Disciplining her with all these rules. All because of her rebellious attitude, and the resistance to not give in to him. It was one of the reasons why Reiji only drinks from her. She amuses him, makes him wonder when she'll finally break.

Despite his personality, there are times where he can be... caring.

Minori knows he's like this, because of his mother. She don't blame him, nor hates him for how he is. She just wish he could be a little more nicer at times.

He treats her like a slave. Like she only belongs to him.

The thought sounds horrible, but yet... romantic in a way to her. Frankly, it was a little caring of him.

Reiji's eyes narrowed at the tone of her voice. "Is that any way to address someone? Shall I discipline you further, mortal?"

Minori rolled her eyes, biting her tongue to not make any more comments. She knows he'll take his anger out on Yui, and that's the least of things she wants him to do.

"...I'm sorry..." She said. She held down her tone, and focus on not causing the huge-ego vampire to be angry. "What do you want?"

"I believe it's feeding time." Reiji said with a smile as he seen her face become grimm. His smile dies down as he points at his eldest brother with disgust. "Push that brute off, and come to me."

Minori look down at Shuu, who was still sleeping soundly. Unaware that his annoying little brother is in the room. She is amaze that Shuu ignores everything Reiji says, though at times he does take what he says.

Minori was about to push Shuu off until she felt him wrap his arm around him, and pull her close to his chest. The action cause the girl to blush. "S-Shuu?! What are you doing!"

Shuu sighs with annoyance, and snuggle his face in her neck. "I said let me sleep... You're not listening to me are you?"

Minori look at Shuu, and then at Reiji. His face shown that he was clearly annoy of his older brother. She didn't know what to do, or who to listen.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Come here." Reiji demand once more.

Minori stare up at Reiji's face. She knew she could see behind that mask he wears so well. She knew he hates how Shuu takes everything he wants. She knew Reiji is very possessive with her, and it's a little sweet, but sometimes scary.

Reiji was different from Shuu. He may be cold to her most of times, but there are times he could be nice. He surprise her in many ways. He's the main one who makes her question her beliefs, everything she has known.

She has seen him smile once, and it made her a little happy inside, though her stubbornness refuse to tell him that.

Minori look at Shuu, and then back at Reiji.

If she chooses Shuu, she knows Reiji will be angry and take it out on her later on. If she choose Reiji, Shuu will ignore her for awhile, and it'll make her feel bad until she force him to talk. It'll earn her a good punishment, but he'll forgive her.

An undying ache appear in her chest whenever a situation always happens like this. It's always does, especially with these two.

Unsure what to do, Minori pull out of Shuu's arms, and runs out of the room. Leaving the two brothers in bewilderment.

Running, running as far as she could go. She hates it. She hates that she has to make a choice like that. To choose between two brothers. She wants to help them to fix their relationship, but it's impossible now. Since both of them desire her so. They're very possessive to share, and considering their past, it's impossible for it to work.

She stop in her tracks, and let all her feelings out. Realization hit her, and it was all too much to bear. She cries out. She cries at the fact that she is forgetting her purpose. She cries that she was slowly giving in, and not fighting to win this war. She cries that she has fallen for the monsters, she was meant to hate.

Monster, who were two brothers.

Two brothers that will never get along.

Two brothers who are complete opposites.

Two brothers who are slowly becoming a huge part of her life.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything she has thought she believed in and doing, seems like it was just a lie... a dream even. All because, she allows those two brothers get close to her.

Minori felt broken. Worn out. Confused.

_Most of all... torn..._

**This was my first story I post on here. I was really nervous to write this. I really hope you like it. This is a one-shot for PurebloodPrincess09's contest. I hope you enjoy it as well. Leave a review, favorite, or even a follow. Thank you.**


End file.
